


Promises

by MystifyingOrbit



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystifyingOrbit/pseuds/MystifyingOrbit
Summary: Wonyoung loves all her unnies. Wonyoung loves one of her unnies more than the rest. Wonyoung misses spending time with that unnie. Yet their promise was forgotten.
Relationships: Jang Wonyoung/Kim Minju
Kudos: 24





	Promises

To the outside world, Iz*one’s perfectly fine living together. Which, for the most part, is true. Sure, they could be a bit chaotic occasionally or have their arguments, but it has never been something really big that couldn’t be solved together

Wonyoung doesn’t want to be the reason this changes. She doesn't want for her to be the reason that this family, their family, starts breaking apart. 

As the maknae, the youngest member of the group, she really looks up to the other 11 members. She loves them all, like a second family away from home. Yet, she can’t help but be bothered by some of her unnies these past weeks. 

The worst part about it? It doesn’t feel like a big issue, shouldn't feel like a big issue, yet Wonyoung can’t help but be constantly disturbed by it. 

She’s been trying to ignore how she feels, putting effort into getting over it, to no avail. She’s not even sure why it bothers her, yet it abhors her to no end. It’s just that she can’t stand seeing how Minjoo and Yujin are with each other.

Is this what jealousy feels like? Why would she be jealous of them anyway?? It's not like she can choose what the others do. 

She misses them. She misses  _ her _ . Wonyoung misses how she used to spend more time with her, misses how they used to be closer and she was able to confide and spend more time with her favourite unnie. She misses how she would approach her and how they used to whisper and discuss things, their own little secrets.

Wonyoung doesn't know what to do, so she stays silent and looks upon from afar, not wanting to burden anyone with her own faults. 

\---

As Wonyoung starts to distance herself from the two, she finds that her feelings would not disappear. 

It hurts having to step away, but she thinks it would hurt more to stay and watch them. 

How she doesn’t actively stay and talk with the two anymore, how she looks away when the two-act lovey-dovey with each other.

It doesn’t take long before someone notices how she’s not acting like herself.

It was a few moments after a stage performance, Wonyoung was sitting in the corner as she glares at the two girls who's been constantly in her mind, when someone suddenly grabs her hand, shocking her back into reality

“What’s wrong Wonyo? It’s not like you to be this quiet.” Chaewon unnie says, worry in her voice.

“I’m fine unnie.” Wonyoung says, not wanting to talk about it.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you glaring at Minjoo and Yujin. Do you want to talk about it?” Chaewon says, clearly not believing a single word she’s saying.   
  
“Like I said, I’m fine unnie! There’s nothing wrong!” Wonyoung replies, her tone sharp and dismissive, regretting it when hurt washed through Chaewon’s face for a split second before she steeled up.

“You can’t do this forever Wonyoung. What you’re doing is starting to hurt the others as well, don’t drag the rest of the group into this.” Chaewon says, her voice sharper than what she’s used to.

“You don’t think I know this?” Wonyoung responded, her voice bitter, raising with every word she spoke. “You think I want this to happen? I can’t control what I feel unnie! If it’s so much of an issue for everyone, just leave me alone! Besides I’m too young to know anything anyway, right unnie?!” all the anger and frustration with Yujin and Minjoo, from all the comments from the public, the frustration at how her unnies sometimes baby her too much, all finally pouring out.

At that, all the other girls turned to look at Wonyoung, eyes wide. Wonyoung closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing, as she rushes to her room, regret already starting to seep in for what she did.

Cold. All she feels is coldness, and it has nothing to do with the temperature of the room.

\---

Wonyoung buries herself under her blankets, disappointed in herself, tears already flowing.

_ Look at you, you've ruined everything, you hurt your precious unnies _ . 

Remembering how they all looked, the hurt and anger in their eyes, it only caused her to cry even more.

Before long, she hears the door opening. At that, she instantly stills herself, hoping that whoever it is would just leave her alone.   
  


“Wonyoungie.” a soft voice spoke, causing Wonyoung to bite her lips out of frustration. Out of everyone to check up on her, why did it have to be  _ her _ ?   
  
She feels someone sit on the bed next to her, a hand stilling on her back. “Wonyoungie, talk to me.”

Wonyoung shifts under the blanket to face away, not wanting to talk to the other person in the room.

“Wonyo... bunny... please?” the voice softly said, worry evident in her tone, as Wonyoung felt a tug on the blankets covering her.

Wonyoung turned around to face her, noticing how she winced as Wonyoung’s face came into view, sorrow in her eyes. 

“Why are you here unnie?” Wonyoung says, some bite still noticeable in her tone.

The girl in front of her shifts and fidgets, clearly perturbed by Wonyoung’s stare and tone. 

“I just wanted to check in with you.”

Wonyoung stares at her quietly, before facing the other way and laying back down. “Just go back to Yujin, unnie, and leave me alone.”  _ like you always do.  _

Wonyoung hears her shift, feels her sitting down behind her.

_ Why is it only now you pay attention to me? _ “It’s ok unnie, I’ll be fine without you.” _ I’ve gotten used to it.  _

“What happened to us?” She hears her starting to break down, and it’s taking Wonyoung all her effort to not turn around and comfort her.

“You broke your promise Minguri unnie. You left me.” Wonyoung whispers, her anger long gone. 

Wonyoung closes her eyes, trying to stop herself from tearing up one more time. It wasn’t long before she hears Minjoo leave the room, bringing Wonyoung’s shattered heart with her. 

\---

As Minjoo leaves the room, she sees the other members looking expectantly at her.

She shakes her head, tears starting to pool in her eyes. Her mind wandering back to the moment Wonyoung started to scream.

_ “I’ll check on Wonyoung.” Minjoo says, immediately starting to head to the room, before Chaewon grabs her arm. _

_ “She needs time.” Chaewon says softly, a tinge of hurt and guilt still in her voice. _

_ “I know Wonyoung, she needs someone there to hold her.” _

_ “Min, no offense, but you’re probably one of the last people she wants to see right now.” _

Tears pricked her eyes, Chaewon unnie was right, she was probably the last person Wonyoung wanted to see. Wonyoung didn’t want to see her.

Oh god, Wonyoung probably hated her. Minjoo collapses on the floor next to the door, burying her head in her hands.

Minjoo can hear the others shuffling, can feel the worried glances cast upon her.

Yet, all she can focus on is how Wonyoung was right, how she failed her. 

She felt someone embrace her from the side, trying to comfort her. Felt familiar arms wrapping around her “You were right Chaewon unnie.” Minjoo whispers, anguish in her voice. “She hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you Minjoo.” was the response she got, calm and comforting.

Minjoo trusts Chaewon. Trusts her with her life, but for once, Minjoo couldn’t believe her, even if she wishes with her entire body she could, she knew Chaewon wasn’t telling the truth.

Wonyoung hated Minjoo, and it was all her own fault.

\---

Looking back, Wonyoung wondered how it ended up like this. It started a few years back, early on in their time together as a group.

It was one of those rare quiet nights in the dorms, where everyone was just relaxing and enjoying themselves, no schedules to disturb anybody, with no one making a mess. 

Most people assume Minjoo would be hanging around Chaewon or relaxing alone in her room.

Yet, she finds herself relaxing in her favorite spot. Lying on the couch, her head on their maknae's lap, the girl stroking her hair. 

Not even a day into their time as a group the two instantly hit it off, even if they weren't that close during Produce. While they loved spending time with the others, Wonyoung often enjoyed approaching Minjoo, almost more so than anyone else. 

One day when most of the others were busy or tired, the two were left alone in the living room of dorm 1, chit-chatting about everything under the sun. 

Minjoo, who was tired, started dozing off. Before long, she felt the other girl pull her down, and she finds herself comfortably resting, her head on their lap, quickly falling asleep. 

When Minjoo woke up that day, she opened her eyes to see the maknae looking down at her fondly, a smile on her face. 

Ever since, it was something they did constantly. Sometimes the two would be talking about different things. Other times, it would be complete silence, yet one that the two enjoyed.

Minjoo felt safe and comfortable with her, and she knew Wonyoung felt the same. While Minjoo was still one of the younger members, Wonyoung still often went to her first. Whether it is for advice, or for somewhere to vent, she would come to talk to her. 

Sure, Iz*one was a family, and they loved all their members, cares about them. Yet, to Wonyoung and Minjoo, they held a special place in their hearts for each other. 

\---

A few months after the first time Minjoo fell asleep on Wonyoung, Minjoo finds herself looking out the window, staring at the stars.

She felt someone approach and stand next to her. The person didn't say a word, not wanting to break the comfortable silence that Minjoo has set up for herself.

Minjoo finds it weird but heartwarming. With others, Wonyoung often doesn't find silence comfortable, always in need of a conversation or something to do. Yet, with her, Wonyoung never finds it uncomfortable, and Minjoo is glad Wonyoung sees her as enjoyable company. 

Minjoo finds the younger's arm, slipping her hand in hers. 

Wonyoung turns to her, an unreadable look on her face. "Unnie. Can you promise we'll be here for each other? I want to be there with you unnie."

"Of course Wonyoungie. We'll be together, and I'll always be there for you."

\---

And they were, for a long time they were stuck to each other like glue. 

As time went by, they also became closer with the others. Moments usually spent together now were spent with others. Sometimes they weren't each other's first choice of partner, for games or when going out. 

Still, they always made time for each other. Once or twice a week at least, on their favorite couch in dorm 1. They sat there, just to catch up with each other, to relax and relieve themselves from the stress of idol life. 

Until they didn't. Until Minjoo grew attached to Yujin and forgot about her.

And here they are now, separated and hurting. 

\---

Not long after Minjoo left, while she was busy reminiscing in the past, Wonyoung heard the door open again, someone else entering the room. 

"You know, Minjoo's crying out there." Nako says, a sad lilt to her voice. 

Wonyoung bit her lip at that, still looking away. 

She felt a hand stroke her head soothingly, as if Nako's trying to comfort her "What's going on Wonyoung? Will you tell unnie?"

Wonyoung shook her head, burying herself into the pillows. She doesn't want to talk, doesn't want to think about their promise, about her. "Not tonight."

"Ok then, not tonight. But you'll have to eventually."

Wonyoung nods, "I will, I promise. But tonight, can you just hold me?"

She feels Nako stand up, and hears the door opening and closing. 

She sighs, eyes tearing up again. Everyone just leaves her don't they. They never stay. Is she really that problematic, that unappealing? 

She was so focused on her thoughts, on the negativity. So much so that she didn't realize Nako had re-entered the room, not until she felt her hug from behind. 

Wonyoung burst into tears, of relief or sadness, she didn't know. She turns around and pulls Nako into a hug, crying as the older girl holds her. 

She'll face the world tomorrow. But for tonight? She just wanted to be held, to be comforted. To be loved. 

\---

The next day, Wonyoung recovered from yesterday’s events and was back to smiling. Still subdued, but slowly starting to revert back to her cheery self.

It was clear that Nako was a big reason for this cheer. Nako never mentioned what she did with Wonyoung, what they talked about, but it was clear to Minjoo that it likely had something to do with her, and their promise.

It still hurts thinking about it. How she forgot her promise, how she left Wonyoung, even if they were still in the same group. How troubled Wonyoung was, and how heartbroken she sounded.

Minjoo shakes her head, shaking those troubled thoughts away. It’s too late to change what has happened. Now, she just has to try and make up for it. She’s just disappointed in herself, disappointed in how long it took for her to remember, and to realize how much she misses Wonyoung.

“Minjoo?” A voice called from beside her, “Is it my fault Wonyoung’s upset?

“No Yujin, it isn’t your fault. It’s mine” Minjoo responds, unable to turn to look at what is likely Yujin’s heartbroken face. “It’s my fault.”

\---

“So you’re not jealous of Minjoo?” Nako asks, the two having settled in for the night, Wonyoung finally fulfilling her promise to talk to someone.

Wonyoung shakes her head, bewildered. "No! I’m not, why would I be jealous of her?" 

Wonyoung stops for a second, turning to gaze at the girl in front of her. 

Realization spreads across her face, "Is that what everyone assumes this is about?"

Nako shifts under her gaze, a guilty expression on her face, before nodding. 

Wonyoung sighs, shaking her head. “No, it’s not that. It's not that at all."

“Then what is it? What’s the issue, since there clearly is one." Nako says, kindly but clearly not allowing Wonyoung to not answer.    
  
Wonyoung shifts “Well, I’m jealous and upset, but I’m not jealous of Minjoo unnie.”

“Then why are you…" Wonyoung watches as a look of realization appears on the smaller girl's face. "Oh. That was not what I was expecting.”   
  
Wonyoung giggles a bit, before sighing, her face dropping again. "Did you all forget how we were back near the beginning? How close we were.”   
  
“Yes, I remember, but I thought you two just drifted apart.” Nako answers truthfully.    
  
Wonyoung looks away, a wistful tone to her voice “We did, well, she drifted away… I miss her, it hurts seeing her drift away."

Wonyoung felt the other girl pulling her in for a hug, before she melted into it, comforted by Nako's embrace. “She’ll come to her senses soon, she was clearly upset yesterday."

Wonyoung looks down, her voice small. “I don’t like seeing her upset, but I’m afraid of taking the first step again, especially if she doesn’t want to be close to me.”   
  
“Why would you think that?" Nako asks.   
  
“She left. She broke our promise.” Wonyoung whispers, finality in her tone. 

\---

Minjoo wants to approach Wonyoung, wants to try to make amends, but the younger girl isn't making it easy for her. Not with Wonyoung clearly avoiding being anywhere in the same room with her. 

It doesn't help that some of the members assume the fight was about Yujin, that Wonyoung made her cry out of anger, that it was Wonyoung's fault. 

Minjoo knows that wasn't the case, that it was not Wonyoung's fault in the slightest. So she tries to mend that bridge, tries to ask for forgiveness

It took a while, was a slow process, yet things start to change. Wonyoung starts to crack smiles at her jokes, starts to willingly respond to her statements and questions again. Slowly starts to spend time with her again, no longer running away on first sight. 

Sure, she still doesn't want to be alone in the same room with her if she can help it. Yet, progress is there, and it's more than she feels she deserves. 

She just wants things to go back to how they were. 

\---

Wonyoung just got home from a hectic day of schedules. 

Arriving back in her dorm, she expected some noise, but things were. Quiet. Abnormally so. 

Entering, Wonyoung notices someone sitting in the corner, in their corner, someone who shouldn't be here. 

As Wonyoung was about to escape, to leave and enter her room, Minjoo looked up at her, and Wonyoung instantly froze at the tears in her eyes, at the distraught on her face. 

"Wonyo." She whispers, and Wonyoung breaks at the utter heartbreak she hears, and she immediately rushes over, forgetting the fact that she was supposed to be angry at her. 

They might still not be as close as they were, but Wonyoung still cares for her. And she'll be damned before she leaves and not try to help Minjoo, not when she's this vulnerable. 

Wonyoung rushes to her side and pulls her in for a short hug, hurting when she feels Minjoo immediately sink into her embrace, clearly exhausted and in need of comfort. 

As she feels Minjoo starting to relax, she pulls her down into their normal spot. Running her hands across the elder's hair, she feels Minjoo starting to droop off. 

They have a lot to talk about, but that can wait for when the girl in her lap is feeling better. When they're both ready. 

Besides, right now, Wonyoung felt more relaxed than she ever did. She missed this, missed spending time with Minjoo, just the two of them. 

When the others came into the dorm noisily, Wonyoung felt Minjoo shift in her arms. She met Eunbi's eyes, gesturing to the girl in her arms. Eunbi smiled and nodded, immediately asking the others to tone it down. 

Most of the rest looked in shock at the two, clearly not expecting this. Wonyoung just giggled, shaking her head, before blushing at Nako's knowing stare, to the confusion and amusement of the others. 

\---

"You're not jealous of her anymore?" Yuri asks, leaning on the couch armrest, watching the two. 

"I was never jealous of her. It's quite funny that that's what everyone thought this was about."

"... It wasn't????"

"Why does everyone think I like Yujin?" Wonyoung asks, a mix of confusion and amusement clear in her voice. 

"You don't???"

Wonyoung laughs quietly, shaking her head, hand still stroking Minjoo's hair. 

"Never did."

\---

Minjoo woke up a few hours later to a hand stroking her hair. Burying herself into the lap, she looked up sleepily to Wonyoung smiling. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head, holding Wonyoung's hand, leaving the two to stare at each other quietly. 

"Thank you. For staying."

Wonyoung hums in response, continuing to softly run her hand through the other girl's hair. 

The two stayed there, quietly enjoying the moment. 

Minjoo missed this, missed these moments with her. Her eyes start to tear up, remembering that she was the one who drifted away, the reason why they stopped this, stopped hanging out together often. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered, almost too quiet to be heard, yet Wonyoung caught it anyway. 

"It's okay." Wonyoung whispers back softly. 

"It's not. It's not okay Wonyo." Minjoo exclaims, getting angrier at herself. "I hurt you, distanced myself, and for what? Nothing, I hurt us for nothing."

"I broke us for nothing." Minjoo whispers as she gets up and pulls Wonyoung into a hug, tears starting to flow again. 

"Aissh, Minjugatto." Wonyoung says, rubbing Minjoo's back. "Yes, it hurt when you left me. But that's in the past. We can work on it again Minjoo. It's okay. It'll be ok."

"We'll be ok."

Unknown to the two, Yujin and the others were looking over at them, smiles on their faces at how the two have resolved their issues together.

\---

The two started to mend their broken relationship, and it wasn't uncommon now to see them giggling in the corner together again. Nor for them to drift towards each other. 

Eventually, during one of the shows, when Wonyoung was asked who her favorite unnie is, she can confidently answer her Minjoo unnie. 

Hearing that, Minjoo's heart flutters. Flutters in the realization that Wonyoung has accepted her back into her heart, or that she never left it. 

"Thank you" Minjoo whispers, on the way home after the show. 

Wonyoung hums next to her, leaning on her shoulder. "For what?" 

"For…"  _ giving me a second chance, accepting me, not giving up on me.  _ "everything." Minjoo answers, a soft smile on her face. 

"Always Minjoo unnie, always." 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting on ao3, so I hope you enjoyed this fic.
> 
> I'm planning on posting more eventually, so look forward to that!


End file.
